Serendipia
by Ivorosy
Summary: Cuando muerte es lo que se busca y se termina por encontrar otra cosa diferente, inesperada y afortunada.


**Aclaraciones & Advertencias:** Antes que nada, este _fic participa en el reto #18 "Los psicópatas de la Tierra Media y ramas anexas" del foro el Sociópata Poney Pisador_ _._ La Tierra Media y personajes no me pertenecen, son preciosa creación del buen profesor J.R.R Tolkien. Y bien, me tomo la libertad de contextualizar un poco del trastorno mental a tratar:

•~ **Trastorno depresivo~** •

La principal característica de la Depresión es la _**alteración del estado de ánimo**_ , más intensa y persistente que las manifestaciones que acompañan a la adversidad, como por ejemplo la tristeza. Los síntomas nucleares de la depresión son: _**Tristeza**_ severa; _**humor depresivo,**_ se siente desdichado y afligido, con pensamientos pesimistas, _**Apatía**_ , _**Anergia**_ , _**Anhedonia**_ : No sensaciones de placer en situaciones, o con personas, con las que anteriormente se disfrutaba. Aislamiento de las actividades sociales, _**Ideas de muerte**_. Etc. No siempre se presentan todos los síntomas, dependiendo de la gravedad y la tipología de las depresiones.

 **Palabras: 2,051 aprox.**

* * *

•O•

 **SERENDIPIA**

•O•

* * *

•••

* * *

Cada día es igual al otro. Desde el alba hasta el ocaso, desde que despierto hasta que duermo. El castillo se hace más y más pequeño y empiezo a sofocarme; los días son fríos, ni siquiera el contacto directo con un cano sol hace en mí un efecto cálido o consolador, nada.

Mi tío decae, antes un gran rey, vigoroso y lozano ha enfermado, y ahora ni una sombra de lo que fue, mi rostro ni siquiera reconoce…Es doloroso cuidar de él, mirarle a los ojos y no ver mi reflejo en sus opacas pupilas, porque es como si no viese a nadie y de hecho así es, ya no soy nadie para él.

Antes, cuando sano, solía mirarme a la cara, sonreír y decir mi nombre _«Éowyn »_ me decía, me llamaba y yo me sentía tan dichosa, pues no conocí padre y él se convirtió en uno para mi hermano y para mí. Afectuoso, severo cuando debía, pero también muy comprensivo y piadoso. ¿Y ahora? Nada, absolutamente nada, únicamente soledad ha sido mi compañera en estos años.

Ni los guardias y lacayos a mi rededor pueden evitar apartar aquel sentimiento de desolación y abandono que me somete. ¿Y mi hermano y mi primo? Son los únicos que traen un poco de consuelo a mis infaustos días, pero ellos casi no están aquí, sino cabalgando por la tierras de Rohan a lo largo y ancho, peleando y haciendo frente a los enemigos, ¡Cómo les envidio por eso! Porque tienen la opción de escapar de esta aciaga jaula y no soportar ni cuidar la locura del rey; en cambio, van a las llanuras y ambos pueden bañarse del heroísmo y de la gloria por momentos ¿Y yo? Pues yo no he nacido hombre, y por eso tengo que quedarme en casa y cuidar del enfermo. Es como si estuviese en una caja, una caja de piedra y madera que poco a poco se llena de arena y que cada amanecer me pesa y me cuesta más respirar. Ni asomarme por la ventanas o pasearme por el pueblo me satisface o gratifica siquiera poco, ¿y qué alegría podría traerme cuando mi pueblo es desdichado conmigo? Tan silencioso y tan infeliz como el rey que luna tras luna mengua.

Y luego, lo peor de todo, aquella serpiente, aquel engendro pálido que siempre anda susurrando cosas ponzoñas y llenas de malicia, ¡lo culpo de todos nuestros males! Pues sé que desde su llegada ha sido él la causa del decaimiento de mi tío, y aún así es intocable por ser el más allegado consejero del rey. Y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada cuando empieza a sacar la bífida lengua y escupir sus terribles palabras ocultas y bien disfrazas que dan la impresión de ser sabias o dulces.

Siento un terrible asco cuando éste se me acerca e intenta tocarme de cualquier modo o medio, o cuando sencillamente ando por el castillo y pesa sobre mí su libidinosa mirada, que me perturba y que me molesta. Pero más me aterroriza el cómo poco a poco comienzo a caer en su juego sin darme cuenta, hasta que ya ha sido bastante tarde, porque también escupe ponzoña sobre mí y sus palabras me hieren y me debilitan; intento ignorarlos, no escucharlos, pero a veces quiera o no termino por hacer cierto caso, y decaigo. Me siento enferma. Inútil. Impotente. Sola…

Mis únicos medios de escape ante esta prisión es la espada (que a escondidas práctico) y el viento que siento acariciarme el rostro en el portal, a la espera de mi hermano o mi primo o de algo que me devuelva la esperanza y la alegría. ¿Alegría? Hace tiempo que la he perdido, ya ni recuerdo cómo era, ni cómo se sentía. Realmente nada me causa placer, tan sólo pequeñas bocanadas de aire fresco que algunas cosas pueden brindarme, pero en realidad empiezo a perder el sentido de todo, de esta vida. Cada vez un poco más delgada, más pálida, dura, triste…A este paso miro a mi tío y presiento estoy observando algún futuro reflejo mío.

•••

Apareció en medio de la oscuridad, una luz preciosa y esperanzadora, pero también inalcanzable.

Aquel día sentía que los muros se me venían encima. El primo Théodred murió en la madrugada, sostenía su mano cuando dio su último aliento y ahora yacía frío y tieso. Lo más duro fue que Théoden, ni siquiera con la noticia de que su único hijo había muerto, reaccionó o se inmutó poco, ¡Ay, Théoden, tu hijo, aquél que te amaba más que a nadie en Arda y no eres capaz ni por algún infausto milagro reconocerlo! Y lloro por eso y por la carga que ahora tengo que soportar, que es el doble. Y después, solitaria con el cadáver de Théodred, penando por dos, viene Lengua de Serpiente y sus palabras que intentan seducirme no hacen más que agravar la herida, y que ésta supure secreción putrefacta, aun así, soporto y me mantengo otra vez por ese día firme y escapo del engendro, salgo al portal, el único lugar que me da un triste respiro. Pero entonces, el destino habla y lo veo a lo lejos como una brisa fresca, llena de beatitud y alivio. Así es como recuerdo su imagen.

Aragorn fue eso para mí en aquel tiempo. En esa oscuridad en la que estaba inmersa, al borde de un profundo y mortal abismo que llevaba a lo más oscuro y terrible de los caminos, el señor Aragorn fue la luz que me distrajo, de momento, de aquel funesto trayecto que desde hace tiempo recorría. Era una figura gloriosa y poderosa, que inundaba de promesa y optimismo, en cuyas venas corría la sangre de los grandes señores de Númenor, su esplendor me alumbró justo en los más crueles tiempos, pero era una luz imposible de alcanzar, como aquel pobre indigente que ve una fogata detrás de una ventana, que se regocija con la luz e imagina el calor, pero que, a final de cuentas es solamente una ilusión y una sombra, porque no puede acercarse más de lo debido y calentarse, tan sólo observar.

Sin embargo, ilusión o no, sombra o no, devolvió algo de la alegría que creí haber perdido para siempre, ¡Théoden sanó! Y, de nuevo podía verme en sus pupilas, mirarlo sonreír y pronunciar mi nombre, ¡Ay, qué momento tan feliz fue! El honorable señor que llegué a considerar un padre, de nuevo, volvía a mí. No obstante, sólo fue una dicha efímera, porque en medio de la guerra, ¿Qué tanto me podría durar esta pasajera felicidad? Cuando a la luz a la cual me aferré se alejó y que por más que intentase sólo sería capaz de mirarla detrás de esa ventana sin nunca tener la ínfima posibilidad de acercarme y embriagarme de esa calidez que anhelaba fervientemente. Pero no, porque no podía ofrecerme más, no podía darme más de lo que pedía. Y mi vela se apagó y de nuevo quedé a tientas en la penumbra.

Y ahora que él había marchado, ya sólo me quedaban mi tío y hermano, los cuales partirían a la guerra y muy probablemente ya nunca regresarían, ¿y entonces qué? ¿Éowyn de Rohan definitivamente se quedaría a enfrentar sola a la oscuridad, sola y triste, enjaulada con un señorío que ni en mis grandes deseos hubiese querido? Sí, enjaulada a morirme lentamente en la desolación y la desesperanza, despacio, como una herida abierta que se infecta y gangrena, ¿Era ese a caso mi destino? ¡No! ¡Me niego! Si había que morir, que fuese con los míos, que fuese protegiendo aquellos a los que amé y amo, que sea peleando junto a mi tío y hermano. Ya mucho les he obedecido quedándome en casa, aguardando lánguida e inútil, pero esta vez no, no lo haré, no obedeceré e iré con ellos lo quieran o no; con la poca fuerza que poseo y si muero, que sea en la fama de la batalla. Porque sí, muerte es lo que infecta mis pensamientos desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

•••

¡Qué mal estaré pagando que la muerte no quiere recibirme en sus brazos! En cambio, la vida continúa aferrándose a mí ¿Para qué? Sólo para hacerme sufrir todavía y decirme —recordarme— que mi tío ha muerto, que, realmente no pude protegerlo…Que se ha ido para siempre, ha reunirse con sus antepasados, con su hijo; y yo, que hubiese querido acompañarlos de igual modo, sigo aquí, ¿por qué? ¡No lo sé! Pero, ¿vida? ¡No la quiero! ¡No la deseo! ¡Muerte, muerte heroica en el campo de batalla es lo que ambiciono! Y que me perdone mi amado hermano, que sé me ama tanto como yo a él, pero estoy atrapada en esta lacerante oscuridad que me ha subyugado y que me tienta a hundirme por siempre en ella. Lo siento, lo siento mucho Éomer…

•••

Las mañanas son grises y escuálidas, me pesa levantarme mucho de la cama, pero lo hago, ¿Aún queda esperanza para los hombres? Miro al este. Lo dudo. Tan sólo deseo partir a la batalla, junto a él, a la única luz que aunque no me pueda dar el calor que necesito, al menos pueda morir admirándola e ir a reunirme con Théoden, Théodred y los míos con honor. No importa el cómo, pero así será, muerte es lo que pretendo y eso iré a encontrar. Ahora iré con el senescal a pedirle me deje partir junto a mi hermano y el señor Aragorn.

•••

¿Quién es él? Aquél que me observa con abrumadora ternura. Tiene la misma aura oscura rodeándolo y, sin embargo, hay una luz en su interior que no deja lo penetre. Con sólo verlo, alto y grandioso, sé que ningún guerrero hábil de la Marca es rival para él. ¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho? Siento que algo cruje, como la escarcha cruje ante los rayos de sol. Sus palabras me conmueven.

Sí, ante el borde del abismo me hallo, me da miedo girarme, pero ahora siento un calor en la espalda y estoy tentada a volverme, ¿Calor? Sí, lo es y hace tiempo no siento algo tan acogedor y tan ameno.

Faramir, también has tenido una vida triste ¿y por qué entonces sigues brillando? No lo sé, pero tu optimismo me contagia, ¿finalmente tengo acceso a esa llama, a esa luz que ya me fue negada? Me entibia, me abraza con dulzura. Te quedas a mí lado, al borde de esta abrumadora oscuridad, tomas mi mano, y ya no siento soledad; se va, se esfuma.

Poco a poco me alejo de ese peligroso borde, me estoy llenando de valor para dar la media vuelta, sí él sigue sosteniendo así mi mano, si besa mi frente con esa ternura, estoy tentada a hacerlo sin dudar más.

¿Sonreír? Sí, lo he hecho, estoy sonriendo. Y recuerdo entonces las palabras que una vez me dijo Théoden _«Me gustaría que volvieses a sonreír »_. Es ahora que finalmente, lentamente, la venda que me enceguecía se cae y puedo ver que hay todavía razones para continuar en esta vida. El señor Aragorn me salvó de la muerte y puede que me curara físicamente ¡Y ahora le agradezco sinceramente por ello! Pues es Faramir de Gondor quien verdaderamente termina por curarme y sana a este triste corazón, una desdichada alma antes sin esperanza. Ahora ya no, pues de nuevo recuerdo cómo era la alegría, cómo se sentía y es plena y bienaventurada. Y, cuando finalmente me decido a darle la espalda al oscuro abismo, me sorprendo de ver una tierra verde y viva, alumbrada por el sol. Él me la enseñó, se quedó conmigo en la oscuridad para luego guiarme a un mejor destino.

Y ahora me siento feliz entre sus brazos, dichosa cuando me besa en los labios, pues el largo y crudo invierno ha finalizado, la primavera está cerca, palpable, las simbelmynë florecen.

¡Théoden, Théodred algún día me reuniré con ustedes y seré feliz de verlos! ¡Pero aún no, mí amado primo, mí amado tío, todavía no! Me quedo, espero yo, largo tiempo con mi hermano y con aquél al que encontré.

Muerte era lo que buscaba y terminé por hallar otra cosa, completamente inesperada y afortunada, pues, ¿Que si no el sentido a la vida, amor y dicha? Puesto que sí, a Faramir de Gondor hallé.

 **-O-**

* * *

 **SERENDIPIA*:** Es un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta. También puede referirse a la habilidad de un sujeto para reconocer que ha hecho un descubrimiento importante aunque no tenga relación con lo que busca.

 **Sábado, 19 de noviembre, 2016.**


End file.
